LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2014 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. 'Tuesday 16th August 2016' *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret, 5 Lapwing, 5 Green Sandpiper, 7 Common Sandpiper (Brent Birders) *Purfleet: 1 Ringed Plover, 16 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Oystercatcher, 2 Little Egret, 3 Redshank (Fraser Simpson) 'Monday 15th August 2016' *Alexandra Park: Willow Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, Common Whitethroat in mixed tit flock 1830 (Bob Watts) *Burnt Oak tube station: Coal Tit at about 7am (Simon Worsfold) *East India Dock: Kingfisher (Barbara Harrison); 200+ Black-headed Gulls, 2 Grey Herons, 2 1cy Yellow-legged Gull, Clouded Yellow (P Kite, Jacky Foot) *Fairlop Waters: Buzzard (being mobbed first by a heron and then by a corvid), Kestrel, 3 Green Woodpeckers, 2 Grey Herons, 50+ House Martins and Swallows, Stock Dove (Alan Hobson). *Oxleas Wood: female Peregrine Falcon (flying round Shooters Hill water tower), Hobby (pair), Nuthatch, female Blackcap, Coal Tit, Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Ron Turner) *Pinner (HA5): Red Kite over at 14:05, juvenile Green Woodpecker, 2 Goldfinch & 5 House Sparrow (Jon Ridge). *Pinner Park Farm: female Peregrine Falcon, 2 Hobby, 2 Kestrel, 2 Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Tawny Owl heard, 4 Swallow, 11 Swift, 6 Stock Dove, 13 Goldfinch, 18 Jackdaw, 2 Whitethroat, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Long-tailed Tit & 2 Grey Heron - a good day for raptors in Pinner today (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet, Thames: 2 Ringed Plover, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Oystercatcher, 10 Yellow-legged Gull, 5 Little Egret, 6 Common Tern (Fraser Simpson) *Selsdon Wood: Honey Buzzard '''North-East 10.45 (R D Weller) *Wanstead Flats: first returning ''' Spotted Flycatcher of the autumn in SSSI, 5+ Willow Warbler, 15+ Chiffchaff, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 20+ Common Whitethroat, 5 Blackcap, 3 Yellow Wagtail, 11 Swallow, 5 House Martin, Swift, Sparrowhawk, 10+ Gadwall, 2 Teal, 5 Pochard, 6 Tufted Duck, 10 Little Grebe, Linnet (Nick Croft/John Whele) *Walthamstow Lockwood Res: Hobby, 2 Lapwing, 5 Common Sandpiper, Teal, few Willow Warblers, Kingfisher, 3 Swift (Jamie Partridge) *Waterworks NR: Spotted Flycatcher at the back of bed no 14 (Adam Winstanley) *Woodberry Wetlands: Kingfisher, juvenile Peregrine hunting pigeons, Common Sandpiper, Teal (Chris Farthing) 'Sunday 14th August 2016' *Alexandra Park: 2 Swift, 2 Willow Warbler (Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret, 5 Lapwing, 6 Green Sandpiper, 7 Common Sandpiper, Sedge Warbler, Kingfisher, 15 Blackcap, 32 Chiffchaff, 9 Willow Warbler (Andrew Self, Roy Beddard) *Bushy Park: 6 Pied Wagtail on Hampton Wick cricket pitch, 2 Blackcap m&f, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker f (Mat Hare) *Cockfosters Sports Ground, EN4: 4 Pied Wagtail adult feeding three juvs (Robert Callf) *Friern Barnet, Glebelands allotment: Whinchat, also Vole and Shrew sp seen briefly (P.Angus) *Gallions Reach: Common Buzzard, 32 Arctic Terns (upriver) 50 Common Terns, Sandwich Tern, Skylark. (Gary A James & Paul Davis). *Home (Hampton Court) Park: Peregrine over & another on Kingston County Hall, 2 Little Owl, Kestrel, 7+ Green Woodpecker, odd singles of Swallow and Swift, Garden Warbler (Mat Hare) *Margravine Cemetery (monthly count): 3 Swift (9:40am), juv + f Peregrine Falcon on hospital, 3 Coal Tit, 2 Goldcrest, 10 Great Tit, 7 Blue Tit, 6 Wren, 16 Robin (many young), 17 Blackbird, 17 Woodpigeon, Great Spotted Woodpecker (heard) (Nathalie Mahieu, Ruth Savery) *Oxleas Wood: Hobby, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Coal Tit, Goldcrest, Nuthatch, Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Chiffchaff (Ron Turner) *Pinner (HA5): Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 juvenile Green Woodpecker, Jay, 2 Coal Tit, 6 Goldfinch & 2 Swift (Jon Ridge). *Pinner Park Farm: Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Little Owl, Rook, 30 Jackdaw, 6 Swallow, 35 Goldfinch, 18 Greenfinch, 40 House Sparrow, Green Woodpecker, 8 Stock Dove & 3 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge, Jon Reverley). *Purfleet: 1 Greenshank, 1 Hobby, 2 Ringed Plover, 7 Common Sandpiper, 1 Dunlin (Fraser Simpson) *Ten Acre Wood area: Pheasant heard, 2 Buzzard (first flew low out of wood + mobbed by Hobby + parakeet, second bird came low by wood from opposite direction 45 minutes later + aggressively mobbed by 2 Hobby), Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Little Owl, 18 Stock Dove, 16 Swallow (family 4 by stables, rest by aerodrome), Nuthatch, 14 Whitethroat, pr Blackcap, Garden Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Linnet, Bullfinch heard, Clouded Yellow, Painted Lady (Neil Anderson) *Totteridge Valley: juv m Redstart, 2 juv Reed Bunting, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, many juv Common Whitethroat (Ian Ellis) *Southfields, back garden: Great Spotted Woodpecker, Nuthatch, Goldcrest, Coal Tit plus others - all daily visitors (Will) *Wanstead Flats: 14 + Willow Warbler, 20 + Chiffchaff, 5 Lesser Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, 2 Yellow Wagtail, Skylark, Swallow, 15 + House Martin, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, Gadwall (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Hobby, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Common Buzzard, Little Egret, Kingfisher, 5 Little Grebe, 5 Great Crested Grebe (3 young), 2 Goldcrest, 2 Willow Warbler, 6 Chiffchaff, 3 Swift, 4 House Martin (Nick Croft) Reed Warbler singing sub-song (Bob Vaughan) *Wraysbury GP: Tree Pipit (C Lamsdell) 'Saturday 13th August 2016' *A40/M40: Kestrel hovering, 2 Cormorant, 200+ Starling. (Samuel Levy) *Beddington Farmlands: Black Redstart 08:22 (Birdguides) *Bow Creek: 4 Common Sandpipers, 5 Cetti's Warblers - 3 juv's, 5 Reed Warblers, 2 Chiffchaffs; 2 Jersey Tigers (Nick Senior); Kingfisher (Frank Nugent). *Brent Reservoir: 5 Lapwing, 4 Green Sandpiper, 5 Common Sandpiper, 14 Chiffchaff, 3 Willow Warblers (Andrew Self, Roy Beddard) *Broadwater GP: Mandarin, Red-crested Pochard and Little Egret (C. Lamsdell) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, 2 Stock Dove, Song Thrush juv, 3 Blackcap, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) *Eastcote (Abbotsbury Gardens): Hobby over at 18:52 & 15 House Sparrow (Jon Ridge). *Eastcote (Field End Road): Hobby over at 18:36 (Jon Ridge). *East India Dock Basin: 6 Teal, 2 Little Egrets, 2 Yellow-legged Gulls 1cy, 260 Black-headed Gulls, 1 Common Gull 1cy, 3 Common Terns, 5 Reed Warblers; Clouded Yellow, 2 Jersey Tiger (Nick Senior) *Gallions Reach: 2 Arctic Tern, 160 Common Terns (upriver), 3 Swift. (Gary A James). *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: 6 ad Common Terns and 3 young, Reed Warblers feeding fledglings, juv Willow Warbler (Joe Beale) *London Wetland Centre: Garganey, Hobby, Common Tern, 6 Swift (Neil Anderson/K. Bull); House Martin, Swallow, Cettis Warbler, Blackcap, Reed Warbler, Sedge Warbler, Garden Warbler, Willow Warbler and Chiffchaff and Common Buzzard over (Angus Innes/Bill Haines/Ernest Garcia). *Pinner (HA5): Common Buzzard west at 15:27, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 juvenile Green Woodpecker, 5 Goldfinch & 2 Swift (Jon Ridge). *Pinner Park Farm: Whinchat, 2 very vocal Common Buzzard together in the usual tree, Hobby, 72 Goldfinch, 3 Swallow, 30 Jackdaw, 2 Green Woodpecker, 8 Stock Dove, Chiffchaff & 2 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: Sandwich Tern downriver at the Barges, 9.40 am (David Callahan); 1st-summer Caspian Gull on Aveley Pools mid-afternoon, Cuckoo (DC and Jonathan Wasse). *Richmond Park, Pen Ponds: ad Peregrine - with Ring-necked Parakeet prey, 50+ Swallow, 5 Sand Martin, Meadow Pipit, 4 Grey Wagtail, 4 Willow Warbler (J.Wilczur, S.Wolfenden) *Wanstead Flats: Sedge Warbler, 2 Hobby, 20 Swallow, 2 Willow Warbler, 2 Skylark, 12 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Herring Gull, 50 Black-headed Gull, 10 Common Whitethroat, Sparrowhawk (Bob Vaughan, James Heal) *Woodberry Wetlands: Common Sandpiper, Sparrowhawk, Willow Warbler (Chris Farthing) 'Friday 12th August 2016' *Barking Bay: 6 Sparrowhawks, Greenshank, 12 Common Sandpipers, 3 Yellow-legged Gulls, c120 Common Terns, c 90 Swifts, 1 juv Whinchat '-' ''would be more accurately described as first-winter?'' ''- (Robert Callf)'' - the first-winter birds are fairly easy to id by the pattern in the scapulars ''(JR) ''In my experience all Whinchat have undergone their post juvenile moult by mid August - only ever seen one in juvenile plumage and that was in late July (Robert Callf) I agree - I've never seen a juvenile Whinchat in the London area & I've only seen one juvenile Wheatear - that was in late July as well ''(JR); also 4 Clouded Yellows and 7+ Jersey Tigers (Nick Senior) *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret, 2 Lapwing, 5 Green Sandpiper, 4 Common Sandpiper, 23 Chiffchaff & 10 Willow Warblers (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Stock Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Dollis Brook (Finchley): 12 Long-tailed Tits (Two groups of six), 3ad, 3chicks, Moorhens (chicks < a week old), 4 Mallards, 6 Magpies, 4 Wrens, 6 Robins, Green Woodpeckers (h). (Samuel Levy) *Enfield (The Ridgeway): 4 Red Kites also roadkill Polecat ( Brian Dawton/John Egginton ) *Hampstead Heath: '''Whinchat' on thistles towards running track, Tree Pipit dropped in briefly, Parliament Hill, Hobby south of Kenwood, 3 Swallows W, 1 Swift W, Whitethroat (Pete Mantle) anyone know why Little Owls are never seen on the heath? (Michael Mac) probably just a matter of time - only recently colonised Kensington Gdns & Regent's Pk *London Wetland Centre: 2 Garganey. Peregrines showing on Charing Cross Hospital. (Tony Leppard) *Pinner (HA5): Red Kite south-west at 14:04, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Swift, 11 Black-headed Gull & 5 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: 8 Common Sandpiper, 4 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Curlew, 1 Little Egret (Fraser Simpson) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2 Green Sandpiper, 1 Dunlin on Purfleet Scrape but no Glossy Ibis (Fraser Simpson) *Ten acre wood area: male Redstart in shooting buck field. (Jim and Michael Fell) *Totteridge Valley: Kestrel, Swift, Swallow, 2 House Martin, Bullfinch, 3 Willow Warbler, 4 Chiffchaff, 3 Whitethroat, 2 Blackcap (John Colmans) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Red Kite south, Dunlin, Little Ringed Plover and Yellow Wagtail on Lockwood, 5 + Willow Warblers (Paul Whiteman, David Bradshaw) *Wanstead Flats: 5 Swallow, 15 + House Martin, 30 + Chiffchaff, 5 + Willow Warbler, 20 + Common Whitethroat, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, 3 Gadwall, Pochard, Tufted Duck (+ 4 chicks + Mallard chick going strong), Grey Wagtail and one young, 2 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Reed Bunting, Linnet (Nick Croft/john Whele) *Woodberry Wetlands: 2+ Common Sandpiper, 2 Teal, Sparrowhawk, Little Egret, Willow Warbler, Sedge Warbler, Stock Dove (Chris Farthing) 'Thursday 11th August 2016' *Alexandra Park: Yellow-legged Gull juvenile still 0645 & briefly 1810 Wood Green Res (Bob Watts) *Broadwater GP: 2 Garganey (eclipse male & female) (C.Lamsdell) *Brookmill Park: Stock Dove, 2 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Fairlop Waters: the 2 Barnacle Geese still there from yesterday (wary, and the one that came out onto the island was unringed. Re the suggestion yesterday that they may be from the East Anglian flock; there is actually a nearer self-sustaining, tickable flock in Bedfordshire). Also 2 Lapwings, up to 4 House Martins, 2-3 Sand Martins, at least half a dozen Swallows, Pied Wagtail, 3 Goldfinches, Gadwall in eclipse, 2 Great Crested Grebes, Cormorant (Alan Hobson). *Foots Cray Meadows: Bullfinches contact calling vicinity Cleeve Park School grounds 12:15 (Patrick English) *Pinner (HA5): juvenile Green Woodpecker, 4 Goldfinch, 2 Swift & 5 Lesser Black-backed Gull (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: 2nd-cy Caspian Gull (Dante's Rainham bird 8-10 Aug), 7 Yellow-legged Gull, 5 Little Egret, 1 Curlew, 1 Oystercatcher, 15 Swift, 36 Mallard, 512 Black-headed Gull, 2 Great Black-backed Gull (Fraser Simpson) *Rainham Marshes: Glossy Ibis on Target Pools mid-afternoon (Birdguides); Glossy Ibis still present till 2000 at least on Purfleet Scrape, 5 Green Sandpiper, 9 Dunlin, 1 Whimbrel (Fraser Simpson) *Teddington: Sparrowhawk circling over railway North of Hampton Wick Station, 15:30 (Mike Foster) *Trent Park: adult Spotted Flycatcher 'Old Golf Course' (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow Marshes: 60+ Linnets over the rear paddocks in two mobile flocks - looks like they've had a good year. Kestrel, Whitethroat, Blackcap, 6 Sand Martin, feeding flock of ~50 Swift to the NE, probably over the reservoirs. (Alastair Dent) *Wanstead Flats: 30 + Chiffchaff, 10 + Willow Warbler, 4 Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Skylark, 10 + Gadwall, 4 Pochard, 37 Greylag Goose, 11 Little Grebe (6 young), (Nick Croft/"Biker" Bob Vaughan) *Wanstead Park: Little Egret, Gadwall (Bob Vaughan) 'Wednesday 10th August 2016' *Alexandra Park: Yellow-legged Gull juvenile still Wood Green Res (Bob Watts, Dominic Mitchell) *Battersea Park Lake: Grey Wagtail, G c Grebe 4 chicks 2nd clutch, pr Coots 6 recently hatched, adult killed one and pecked others on head (Michael Mac) *Brent Reservoir: 4 Lapwing, 3 Green Sandpiper, 5 Common Sandpiper, 50+ Swift, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail (Roy Beddard) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret (Tom Moulton) *Fairlop Waters: 2 Barnacle Goose (presumably escapes - or vagrants from the self-sustaining East Anglian population?), 2 Common Gull, Swift (James Palmer) *Hurlingham Club-Fulham: 2 half grown Grey Heron chicks in nest (Michael Mac) *Island Barn Reservoir: Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 3 Lapwing, 27 Great Created Grebes.(Chris Turner) *KGV Reservoir: Garganey, 2 Ringed Plover, Little Ringed Plover, 3 Dunlin, 15+ Common Sandpiper, 2 Willow Warbler (Neville Smith). *Pinner (HA5): 2 Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Green Woodpecker, 3 Goldfinch, Coal Tit, Black-headed Gull & 3 Swift (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: 4 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Little Egret, 1 Oystercatcher (Fraser Simpson) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 1 Greenshank, 10 Dunlin, 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Curlew, 14 Lapwing, 1 Redshank, 27 Little Egret, all on Purfleet Scrape 0730 (Fraser Simpson) 1 Oystercatcher, 157 Goldfinch, 12 Swift, 5 House Martin, 20 Little Egret, 10 Grey Heron, 10 Willow Warbler, 1 Green Sandpiper, 28+ Lapwing, 17+ Sand Martin, 1 Whimbrel, 4 Bearded Tits, 3 Yellow Wagtail, 12 Gadwal, 22 Teal, 3 Great Crested Grebes, 3 Black Tailed Godwit, 8 Dunlin, 1 Meadow Pipit, 2 Common Tern, 1 Kestrel, 1 Common Gull. (Samuel Levy) Also 2cy Caspian gull (same bird from Monday - pictures here). (Dante Shepherd) *Rotherhithe: pair of Sand Martin feeding young in pipe in river bank, family of Tufted Duck on Surrey Water, juvenile and female Sparrowhawk in Russia Dock woodland, Goldcrest, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Jay (Richard Page-Jones) *Staines Reservoir: 4 Black-necked Grebe, 2 Common Sandpiper, 8 Lapwing, 4 Swift (Jim Sweetland); Whinchat (Jim Fell) 1 Mediterranean Gull ad on S basin late evng. 2 Dunlin over N basin, 1 Greenshank heard only. (Dom Pia, Ken Purdey, Franko J Maroevic.) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Long-tailed Blue caught Lockhart Field and available to view at Soanes Centre near entrance until 5pm today or 9-11am tomorrow (Terry Lyle per Bob Watts) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: "Warbler bush" at south end of lockwood - Garden, sedge, willow, both whitethroats chiff and 2 cettis heard (Jamie Partridge) *Wanstead Flats: first returning f Wheatear of the autumn, Yellow Wagtail, 2 Willow Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 6+ House Martin, Gadwall, 7 Little Grebe, 35+ Lesser Black-backed Gull (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 6 Willow Warbler, 7+ Chiffchaff, Lesser Whitethroat, 7 Common Whitethroat, 7 House Martin, Kingfisher, Little Egret, 2 Teal, 5 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe (female still incubating), 2 Sparrowhawk (youngster heard calling) (Nick Croft) *West Harrow: 2 Common Crossbill briefly 19:20 then off north, calling (Alex Massey) 'Tuesday 9th August 2016' *Alexandra Park:Yellow-legged Gull juvenile Wood Green Res 1905-1920 at least (Dominic Mitchell, Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: 4 Green Sandpiper, 3 Lapwing, Common Sandpiper, Little Egret (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Stock Dove, 2 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Cornmill Gardens: Cormorant fishing in the river again (Tom Moulton) *Hampstead Heath: Sanctuary Pond, Sedge Warbler, 3 Willow Warblers, 10 Chiffchaffs and a Spotted Flycatcher in loose tit flock mid morning. Also Jersey Tiger at the cricket pitch (Pete Mantle) Kenwood/West Meadow: 2 Hobby - food pass (Michael Mac/Ray) *Kensington Gardens: Little Owl, Willow Warbler, Treecreeper (James Palmer) *KGV Reservior: PECTORAL SANDPIPER 08:00 (Neville Smith via Harry Lacey) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Garganey main lake (see images), 10 Common Swift, 1 Common Sandpiper and 1 Common Snipe Wader Scrape, 1 Peregrine (Ch. X Hosp) (Martin Honey) *Pinner (HA5): 2 Cormorant north-west at 14:46, Hobby over at 18:58, Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Jay, Pied Wagtail, 6 Goldfinch, Coal Tit & 3 Swift (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: 8 Dunlin, 7 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Oystercatcher, 2 Common Tern, 12 Swift, 1 Common Gull (Fraser Simpson) *Rayners Lane, Torbay Road (adjacent to Field End Rec): 3 Cormorant over, eastbound 6.40am (Tim Rymer). *Senate House WC1:Peregrine (Francis O'Sullivan) *Sidcup: Sparrowhawk adult and juv in Lamorbey Park. (Patrick English) *Southbank: 2 Yellow-legged gull juveniles, 3 Great black-backed gull, 2 Egyptian goose (pictures here) (Dante Shepherd) *Wanstead Flats: 30 + Chiffchaff, 10 + Willow Warbler, Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 9 Swallow, 6 + House Martin, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kesttrel, Gadwall (Nick Croft) *Whitewebbs Wood: 3 juv Stock Dove recently fledged (Robert Callf) *Woodberry Wetlands: Common Sandpiper, Sparrowhawk, 80 House Martin, 2 Sedge Warbler, Willow Warbler, Coal Tit, Little Egret, 8 Grey Wagtail (Chris Farthing); 2 Little Egret until 12:45 (Frank Nugent) 'Monday 8th August 2016' *Alexandra Park: 2 Swift, Common Tern (Bob Watts) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Stock Dove, 2 Blackcap + Little Egret in Ravensbourne by Connington Gardens (Conrad Ellam) *Dollis Brook (Woodside Park): 10 Long-tailed Tit, 20+ Blue Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 3 Great Tit, 3 Goldfinches (Samuel Levy) *Finchley (Garden): Hobby over at 18:15 heading North West, only second ever sighting in the local area and second this year! (Samuel Levy) *Hackney Marshes: 12.30 -13.00 Kingfisher carry fish into nest, c. 100 Swifts over football pitches(Marcin Kempa) *King George V Reservoir: 1 Dunlin, 3 Lapwing and at least 18 Common Sandpipers (Adam Winstanley) *Lower Chingford: 2 Green Sandpiper (James Palmer) *Motspur Park: Common Buzzard flying south west (Bob Smith) *Pinner (HA5): Hobby north-west at 17:32 & I think one (very dark) at 17:58 north-north-east, against a rather cloudy background, 2 Coal Tit, juvenile Green Woodpecker, Goldcrest & 4 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Common Sandpiper, 2 Oystercatcher, 26 Yellow-legged Gull, 16 Swift (Fraser Simpson) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 3 Oystercatcher in Aveley Bay, 2 Oystercatcher at Stone Barges (Fraser Simpson) Also 2cy Caspian gull (picture here), 3 Green sandpiper, 5 Common sandpiper, 9 Dunlin, 1 Snipe, 1 Whimbrel, 1 Curlew, 4 Yellow wagtail, 20+ Swift, 1 Grasshopper warbler, 20+ Yellow-legged gull, 10+ Common gull (Dante Shepherd) *Walthamstow Marshes: 3 Kestrels, 2 Swallows over bomb crater fields (Marcin Kempa). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 1cy Yellow-legged Gull, 4 Common Sandpipers on Lockwood; Eclipse drake Red-crested Pochard and 1 Common Sandpiper on High Maynard; Kingfisher in overflow channel (Adam Winstanley). *Wanstead Flats: 30+ Common Whitethroat, 4 Lesser Whitethroat, 7+ Blackcap, 3 Willow Warbler, 15+ Chiffchaff, 11 Swallow feeding with House Martin by Long Wood, 2 Kestrel, 2 Skylark, 3 Meadow Pipit, 3 Gadwall, 50+ Lesser Black-backed Gull (including 11 1w) in roost (Nick Croft) *Woodberry Wetlands: Common Sandpiper, Common Tern, 100+ House Martin with Swift numbers down to ~10, 2 Little Egret (Chris Farthing) 'Sunday 7th August 2016' *Beddington: Female Peregrine beating up the crows, 2 Sparrowhawks, 1 Hobby (Francis Tusa) *Berrylands: c. 20 Swift feeding low over Hogsmill NR at 19:45, local birds departed last week so almost certainly migrants. also male Gypsy Moth (3rd year running) and Jersey Tiger ( 2nd year running) (Nick Tanner). *Brent Reservoir: 3 Lapwing, 8 Common Sandpiper, 3 Green Sandpiper, 14 Chiffchaff (Andrew Self) *Brookmill Park: 2 Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Blackcap, Goldcrest, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam); Little Egret (Tom Moulton) *Bushy Park: 1 Kestrel f, 41 Canada Goose, 2 Common Tern, Meadow Pipit, several Swallow (Mat Hare) *Bushy Park: 80+ Black-headed gull, Cormorant, 4 Egyptian Goose, House Martin, 4 Lesser Black-backed gull (2 juv), Song Thrush, Swift (Ian R Watson) *Cranford CP: 2 separate families of juvenile Sparrowhawks at either end of the park, 3-4 juvenile Kestrels still practicing their skills in the meadows, Buzzard, Green Woodpecker, 4 Common Whitethroat, 5 Swallows, 3 Linnets, 1 Cormorant over, 6 Stock Dove, Silver Y moth (Wendy Marks) *Crossness to Thamesmead Golf course -River and foreshore - 32 Teal, 3 adult mute swan, 8 Mallard, 1087 Black-headed Gulls, 2 Lesser black-backed and 5 Great Black-backed gulls, 6 Common Tern, 4 Common Sandpiper 2 lapwing. (Ralph Todd) *Finchley Centrel: 2 Swift. (Samuel Levy) *Home (Hampton Court) Park: 59 Egyptian Goose, 28 Canada Goose, 2 Kestrel m & f, 2 Little Owl, 4 Swift, c12 Swallow, good numbers of Sand Martins coming in from Thames/Raven's Ait (Mat Hare) *KGV Reservior: Goldeneye, 2 Dunlin, 2 (juv) Greenshank, Hobby, 20+ House Martin, Yellow Wagtail, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Willow Warbler (Neville Smith). *Mudchute: 2 Common Buzzards SW, 3 Peregrines over (ad female, 2 juveniles), 1 Hobby high S, 14 Swifts SW, 3 Swallows S, 7 House Martins, 3 Blackcaps, 2 Garden Warblers, 2 Whitethroats, 3 Chiffchaffs; 3 Jersey Tigers (Nick Senior) *Pinner (HA5): 2 Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, single flock of at least 15 Swift through south-east, hirundine sp. ''glimpsed north-west (very short tailed), 2 Herring Gull & 5 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: 1 Avocet, 34 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Whimbrel, 1 Marsh Harrier, 2 Oystercatcher, 1 Curlew, 2 Common Sandpiper (Fraser Simpson) *Stoke Newington West Reservoir: Red Kite flew over. (Alastair Rae) *Ten Acre Wood area: 4 juv Pheasant spooked together (confirmed breeding for this year ), Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, Green Sandpiper, 6 Stock Dove, c8 Green Woodpecker (sev juv), Skylark,, min 19 Swallow feeding around trees, 4 Whitethroat, 2 Chiffchaff, Reed Bunting, 4 Linnet (1 juv), 90+ Goldfinch; also Magpie Moth, Hornet + f Long-winged Conehead (Neil Anderson) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood: Ringed Plover flew off N, 6 Common Sandpiper (Stuart Fisher) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Common Tern (adult and 1w), 6+ Willow Warbler, 5 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Garden Warbler, 10 + House Martin, 2 Swift, Gadwall, 3 Shoveler, Tufted Duck still with 3 young and the Mallard chick, 3 Kestrel, 3-4 good candidates for young Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Yellow Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 10 + Goldfinch (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) *Wanstead Park: Kingfisher, Little Egret, 5 Little Grebe (3 young), Great Crested Grebe have one young so far in their second brood, 2 Gadwall, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Nuthatch (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) 'Saturday 6th August 2016' *Beddington Farmlands: 'White Stork' reported 08:21 (Birdguides); No sign at 10:30-12:00, 2+ Jersey Tiger (James Hudson) *Berrylands: 12+ Swift, 6+ House Martin, 3 Chiffchaff and a Dewick's Plusia (Nick Tanner). (''Could this have been from the presumed colony at Beddington, where one was taken last week? M.R. Honey) (that was my thought Martin, seems the most likely explanation, NT) *Brent Reservoir: 7 Little Egret, 4 Lapwing, 4 Green Sandpiper, 5 Common Sandpiper, Sparrowhawk, Hobby (over north bank 1125), Kingfisher, 31 Chiffchaff, 13 Blackcap (Brent Birders) *Buckhurst Hill: 3 Glossy Ibis over at 13:15 (Birdguides) *Clapham Common: 1 House Sparrow, Tufted Duck 5 ducklings first breeding I've seen here (though not been as vigilant in last few years) - no Swifts (Michael Mac) *Enfield Grammar School Playing Fields: 1 ad Common Gull, 31 Lesser Blk-bkd Gull, 12 Herring Gull (Robert Callf) *KGV Reservoir: Goldeneye, 7 Shoveler, 3 Teal, 1000+ Tufted Duck, 4 (juvenile) Shelduck, 2 Oystercatcher, 20+ Common Sandpiper, 2 Dunlin, Sanderling, 2 Ringed Plover, 6 Kestrel, 5 Buzzard, Hobby, House Martin, 5 Yellow Wagtail, Wheatear, 2 Whinchat, Willow Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat (Neville Smith). *London Wetland Centre: Hobby and 2 Black Tern reported first thing before departing. Peregrine on Ch. X. Hospital, 1 juv male Sparrowhawk wader scrape, 1 juv Dabchick main lake with adult, family groups of Whitethroat and Reed Warbler, Sedge Warbler seen, 5 Common Tern incl 1 juv (from elsewhere), small passage of Sand and House Martins with a few Swallows and some Swifts, 1 juv Green Woodpecker, 1 Hummingbird Hawkmoth (one seen in same area for last three days), brood of 5 Gadwall. 1 Garganey also seen earlier in day (Martin Honey) 1 Jersey Tiger (F. Chandler); 1 Garganey main lake late afternoon (Mat Hare) *Pinner (HA5): Green Woodpecker, 4 Swift south, 11 Black-headed Gull, 4 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Herring Gull, Coal Tit & 4 Goldfinch. also; a Gatekeeper butterfly ~ it never got going today (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: juv Mediterranean Gull, 33 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Curlew, 2 Oystercatcher, 2 Common Sandpiper (Fraser Simpson) *RSPB Rainham Marshes Hen Harrier Day: 1 juv Little Ringed Plover, 3 Kestrel, 3 Dunlin, 2 Black-tailed Godwits, 3 Snipe, 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Sand Martin, 1 Bearded Tit, 1 Swift, 2 House Martin, 2 Water Vole (Samuel Levy). 2 Marsh Harrier, 4 Swallow, 2 Wigeon, 12 Little Egret, 1 Whimbrel and 1 Water Vole (Shailesh Patel) Also 2 Ringed Plover '''(picture here), 3 Green Sandpiper, 5 Common Sandpiper, 4 Snipe, 5 Dunlin, 12 Swallow, 15+ Common Gull, 10+ Yellow-legged Gull (Dante Shepherd) '''Wood Sandpiper (Birdguides). 5 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Bearded Tit (at least 1 juv), 2 Sand Martins, 6 Swifts, 1 Grass Snake, 2 broods Little Grebe, Reed Bunting, Teal, Curlew (Joe Beale) Glossy Ibis 16:40 (Birdguides) * Richmond Park: Hobby (Pen Ponds) (Tim Vine) * Sewardstone Marsh: 2 Whinchat (Neville Smith). * Stanwell Moor: (Hithermore pit) Tufted Duck (1 brood of 3) (C. Lamsdell) * Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 2 Hobby, Red Kite, Buzzard, 3 Willow Warbler (one singing), 21 Chiffchaff, 4 Whitethroat, 3 Blackcap, 2 Bullfinch, 4 Swallow, 3 Mandarin (one juv) (John Colmans). Also Redstart, 2 Red-legged Partridge, 2 Kestrel, Little Owl, c60 Goldfinch and a Yellow Wagtail over this afternoon (Ian Ellis) * Trent Park: 7 Barn Swallow, Reed Warbler, 3 Common Whitethroat, 5 Blackcap, 6+ Goldfinch, juv Bullfinch (Robert Callf) * Wanstead Flats: 8 Willow Warbler, 5 Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Kestrel, 2-3 Sparrowhawk, Common Buzzard, 5 Swift, 10 + House Martin, Gadwall, Meadow Pipit, (Nick Croft/Richard Rae) 'Friday 5th August 2016' *Barnes, Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 2 Common Sandpiper, juv Tawny Owl (R.Kaye) *Bushy Park: Chiffchaff (calling), 4 Egyptian Goose, 3 Green Woodpecker, Kestrel, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull (inc 2 juv), Long-tailed Tit, 5 Pied Wagtail, 2 Song Thrush, 14 Swift (Ian R Watson) *Pinner (HA5): Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Jay, Coal Tit, 2 Goldfinch, 2 Black-headed Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Herring Gull & 2 Swift (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: 23 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Oystercatcher, 1 Common Sandpiper, 13 Shelduck (Fraser Simpson) *Richmond Park: Little Egret, 5+ Buzzard, 2 Common Tern, 10 Sand Martin SW (J.Wilczur) *Rotherhithe: Sand Martin feeding young in pipe in river bank by Old Salt Quay; Reed Warblers, Sedge Warbler and Chiffchaff at shopping centre end of Canada Water; many Black-headed Gulls overhead hawking flying ants in evening (Richard Page-Jones) *Swanscombe Marsh: 3 Little Egret, Marsh Harrier, 3 Oystercatcher, 6 Lapwing, 2 Green Sandpiper, 5 Common Sandpiper, 2 Stonechat, 9 Chiffchaff, 2 Raven also 4 Jersey Tiger (Andrew Self) *Trent Park: Kingfisher, Treecreeper, Nuthatch (calling), Chiffchaff, 7 Mandarins, 2 Song Thrushes and Green dragonfly. (Simon Worsfold) *Trinity Gardens, Tower Hill: Kestrel (John Colmans) *Wanstead Flats: 10+ Willow Warbler, 25+ Chiffchaff, 6 Lesser Whitethroat, 16+ Common Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, 3+ Blackcap, 1-2 Yellow Wagtail south, 2 Meadow Pipit, 2 Swift, 7+ House Martin, 2 Swift, 3 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk, 4 Gadwall, 5 Linnet (Nick Croft/John Whele) *Wimbledon Common: 3 Buzzard (J.Wilczur) 'Thursday 4th August 2016' *Beddington Farmlands: White Stork 0640 (BirdGuides)' *Bernie Spain Gardens, SE1: extremely confiding albino blackbird (Alex Massey) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Little Egret, 4 Lapwing, Dunlin, 3 Green Sandpiper, 7 Common Sandpiper, 2 Stock Dove (Roy Beddard). *Bruce Castle Park: 12 Mistle Thrush (James Palmer) *Bushy Park: 3 Green Woodpecker, 7 House Martin, 20 Swift, Whitethroat. (Ian R Watson) *City Hall: male House Sparrow on barge Eileena (Alex Massey) *North Cheam: 'White Stork 1325 (BirdGuides) *North Finchley: 5 Swift over house 20 30hrs (John Colmans) *Pinner (HA5): Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Coal Tit, 3 Goldfinch & 4 Swift (Jon Ridge) *Purfleet: 31 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Oystercatcher, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Common Tern, 12 Shelduck (Fraser Simpson) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 1 Little Ringed Plover, 4 Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Snipe, 1 Wigeon, 27 Teal, 21 Little Egret, all on Purfleet Scrape (Fraser Simpson) *Sewardstone Marsh: 2 Buzzard (James Palmer) *Tottenham Marsh: 9 Little Egret (James Palmer) *Totteridge Valley: 1 Kestrel, 200+ Jackdaw, 20+ Goldfinch, 100+ Carrion Crow, 1 Pheasant, 40+ Barn Swallows (numbers are increasing, possibly due to the late breeding season. There are definitely some juvs around!), 10 Collared Doves, 10 Woodpigeon (Samuel Levy) *Trent Park: juvenile Bullfinch 'Old Golf Course' (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow Warwick Reservoir: Peregrine on Pylon, Common Sandpiper, Reed Warbler, Blackcap (f), Linnets by railway line, Common Terns. (Simon Worsfold) *Wanstead Flats: 18 Common Whitethroat, 2 Garden Warbler, 6 Blackcap, 3 Willow Warbler, 10 Chiffchaff, 13 Little Grebe, Shoveler, 2 Pochard, 3 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Little Egret, Meadow Pipit, Skylark, 6 + House Martin, Jersey Tiger (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Treecreeper, 2 Willow Warbler, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 young Reed Warbler, 7 Blackcap, 3 Common Whitethroat, 4 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe (Nick Croft) *Woodberry Wetlands: Common Sandpiper, Sparrowhawk, 25 House Martin, 3 Egyptian Geese (Chris Farthing) 'Wednesday 3rd August 2016' *Arkley Fields/Whitings Hill: Raptor watch 11.00- 12.30, Red Kite, 3 Buzzard, 2/3 Sparrowhawk, 2/3 Kestrel, 2 Hobby (Roy Beddard, Bob Husband). *Beddington Farmlands: White Stork reported 0723, still present 1515 (Bob Husband, Tony Clancy & Matt who updated BirdGuides) *Brixton: Peregrine low flying north over Lambeth town hall (David M) *Bushy Park: Common Tern, 6 Green Woodpecker, 4 House Martin. (Ian R Watson) *Crayford Marshes: 4 Common Sandpipers, 2 Oystercatchers, Whimbrel, Lapwings, 2 Sparrowhawks, Meadow Pipit, Yellow-legged Gull, Great Black-backed Gull (Simon Worsfold) *Crossness: 1 Arctic Tern ad off Golf Centre early pm, c100 Common Tern, 2 Yellow-legged Gull ads, 2 Oystercatcher, 15 Lapwing, 21 Teal, 18 Gadwall mostly juvs, 6 Swift SW, 20+ Sand Martin (John Archer) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Garganey main lake (11th day), 4 Black-tailed Godwit flew E from main lake, 1 Kingfisher sheltered lagoon, 4 Stock Dove marsh, c30 Goldfinch juveniles wader scrape (WWT Website). Essential maintenance work on east side of grazing marsh, south side reservoir lagoon and east bund confined birding to Wildside. 1 f/juv Mandarin on 'grebe pool' plus a Yellow-bellied slider (see photos), Willow Warbler singing nearby, no Reed Warbler seen or heard. Hobby over west bund. Steady stream of Sand Martin heading south-south-west plus smaller groups of House Martin and Swift (departing summer migrants) (Martin Honey). *Oxleas Wood: Hobby, Green Woodpecker, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Stock Dove, Swift, Song Thrush, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Ron Turner) *Pinner (HA5): female Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 4 Goldfinch, 3 Swift, Coal Tit, 2 Herring Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull & 4 Black-headed Gull (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: 12 Common Tern, 26 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Common Sandpiper, 1 Oystercatcher, 11 juv Shelduck (Fraser Simpson) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 1 Little Ringed Plover, 14 Black-tailed Godwit, 6 Snipe on Purfleet Scrape (Fraser Simpson) * RSPB Rainham Marshes: 3 Kestrel, 1ad, 1juv Barn Owl, 1 male Marsh Harrier, 3 Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Sandpiper, 1 Dunlin, 3 Whimbrel, 10 Common Snipe, 1 Greenshank.(Samuel Levy) * Thames East of O2 Area: At least 10 Yellow Legged Gulls, all Juvs bar 2x 1st summer birds pics here Plus intermedius LBBG (Jamie Partridge) * Rotherhithe: 2 Grey Wagtail in grounds of St Mary's Church, plus several House Martins (John Colmans) *Wanstead Flats: Hobby, 3 Sparrowhawk, Garden Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 10+ Chiffchaff, 10+ Blackcap, 3 Sand Martin south, 6+ House Martin, Tufted Duck with 3 ducklings now & Mallard just one, Skylark (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Nuthatch (Bob Vaughan) *Woodberry Wetlands: Common Sandpiper, 3 Shoveler, 25 House Martin, Coal Tit, 3 Egyptian Geese (Chris Farthing) 'Tuesday 2nd August 2016' *Balham High Road: Peregrine low along road (Michael Mac) *Barnes Waterside Pond: Hobby low over towards LWC, Common Tern, 2 Swift, c10 House Martin, 2 Reed Warbler (Neil Anderson) *Beddington Farmlands: White Stork reported 0915 (BirdGuides); still present 10.30 - 11.20 (Nick S); still at 1420 (BirdGuides); female Peregrine repeatedly stooping at crows over landfill c.3.30 (Nick Moll) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Green Sandpiper, 6 Common Sandpiper, 2 Willow Warbler, Garden Warbler (Brent Birders) *Clapham Common: Hobby, 20 Swift, 80 Starling, 1 Common Gull (Michael Mac) *Hampstead Heath: Reed Warbler feeding 2 juv on Highgate No.1 and 2 Swifts over Parliamen Hill early pm ( Pete Mantle) * Highgate, by The Flask pub, 1630, Woodcock over North (Francis Tusa) * Northern edge of Trent Park: 40+ Barn Swallow, 20+ Common Swift, 100+ Woodpigeon, 1 Blackbird. (Samuel Levy) If these sightings are for Parkside Farm it is misleading to place them under the heading Northern edge of Trent Park, best not to report them here at all for reason already given - Robert Callf. - I was using a nearest point as I was walking down the road going Towards the 298 bus stop. You can take them off if you would like, but these sightings aren't from the farm. *Pinner (HA5): Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 2 Coal Tit, Long-tailed Tit, Swift, Black-headed Gull, Herring Gull & 2 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: 1 Arctic Tern, 12 Common Tern, 13 Shelduck, 22 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Oystercatcher, 1 Common Sandpiper (Fraser Simpson) *Thorney CP: 3 Common Terns +3 Juv on raft, 2 Lesser Black Backed Gulls over, 30+ Swift, 14 House Martins, Green Woodpecker, Swallow, 2 Blackcaps, 2 Greenfinch, 2 Great Crested Grebes +2 juv, Goldfinch. (Sue Giddens) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Willow Warbler, Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 m Pochard, Gadwall, 11 Little Grebe (5 young), Great Black-backed Gull, Skylark, Meadow Pipit (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Reed Warbler (and what sounds like the second brood have fledged), Willow Warbler, Coal Tit, pr of Great Crested Grebe, 3 Little Grebe (1 young), 8 House Martin, flock of 21 Goldfinch, 2 Swift (Nick Croft) *West Drayton: 8 Greenfinch in garden. (Sue Giddens) 'Monday 1st August 2016' *Bay Farm, Enfield: 2 Red Kite 11:15 (Robert Callf) *Beddington: White Stork reported at 10:19 (Birdguides) *Chelsea, Grosvenor Canal: Grey Wagtail (Neil Anderson) * Foots Cray: Common Buzzard soaring over towards Ruxley Lakes 11:00 (Patrick English) *Hackney Downs. 8 Mistle Thrush, small charm of Goldfinches and 2 Pied Wagtails all on the small green area near Mossbourne School. 15:00 (Sue Barry) *Hackney Marshes: at 12.10 - 13.00, c. 100 House Martins, 20 Swifts low over football pitches (Marcin Kempa). *Hammersmith (Hammersmith/Edith Road): 9 Swift (Nathalie Mahieu). *Hatch End Playing Fields: 3 juvenile Green Woodpecker (Jon Ridge). *Little Britain Iver/Cowley: Buzzard in tree, 2 Red Kites, 9 Greylags, 3 Wren, 2 Hobby, Treecreeper, 4 House Martins, 2 Grey Herons, Dunnock, 3 Stock Doves, Goldfinch, 2 Mute Swans+6 cygnets. (Sue Giddens) *Mile End Park: 20+ House Martins over, had to put a Feral Pigeon that was being pecked to death by a Magpie out of its misery, helped a tiny frog (first this year) across footbridge and saw a large Grasshopper. (Harry Harrison) *Pinner (HA5): Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Goldfinch, Coal Tit, Pied Wagtail, 2 Herring Gull & 3 Swift (Jon Ridge). *Pinner Park Farm: Little Owl, Rook (first August record), 75 Goldfinch, juvenile Green Woodpecker, Swallow & 4 Swift (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: 2 Whimbrel, 1 Curlew, 3 Oystercatcher, 6 Common Sandpiper, 11 juv Shelduck, 29 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Little Egret (Fraser Simpson) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2 juv Dunlin, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Green Sandpiper, 9 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Wigeon, 24 Teal, 26 Little Egret, 13 Lapwing all on Purfleet Scrape 0740 (Fraser Simpson) *Rectory Farm, Enfield: 2 prs Linnet (Robert Callf) *Richmond Park: Grey Heron - 12 young fledged from 5 broods, Hobby, 2 Water Rail heard, 2 ad Common Tern - 2 young fledged from one brood from the 3 pairs present, 3 Swallow, 14+ Skylark - 16 territories this spring, 2 Meadow Pipit - ad and juv, 5 Grey Wagtail - 2 ads and 3 juvs at two locations, Reed Warbler - 6+ territories, Willow Warbler juv - presumed migrant, several juv Reed Bunting - 23 territories this spring (J.Wilczur) *Snaresbrook: 2+ Treecreeper calling near Gilberts Slade (Stuart Fisher) *Strayfield Road, EN2: 4 prs Barn Swallow - three nests with young and one pr nest building (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow Lockwood Reservoir: Common Sandpiper, Oystercatcher, Meadow Pipit, Several Common Terns, 2 Whitethroats, Red Crested Pochard (f) (Simon Worsfold) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Sedge Warbler, 4 + Willow Warbler, 20 + Chiffchaff, 5 Lesser Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, 20 + Common Whitethroat, Goldcrest, Meadow Pipit, 2 Skylark, 6 House Martin, 5 Gadwall, 6 Little Grebe, Common Gull, 5 1s Black-headed Gull, 3 1s Lesser Black-backed Gull, Kestrel (Nick Croft) Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}